The Mall
by Misty Narumi
Summary: The Atlus family decided to have a small trip at the mall...


The Mall

The sun shone brightly over the huge public mall located in the center of the just as huge parking lot filled with many cars. Citizens filled the halls walking past the shops, entering certain shops, or exiting them.

Jack heaved a tired sigh as he collapsed on the nearby bench by a palm-like plant. He pulled the stroller that had Victor in the front, while Minoru in the back seat beside him. He placed a few shopping bags next to him on the bench. He let out a grunt as he rested his head against the bench.

Mikage wanted to go to the mall and had to drag him and the boys along. It felt like hours walking around every hall and every floor of the damn mall! Jack wondered when he can go home, sleep on the couch, drink his coffee, or watch some TV.

"Honey"

Jack glanced up at his wife.

"I'm gonna go into the Kitchen ware store to look for some new dishes," she informed as she pointed towards the store diagonally across from them. The store was a few distances away.

The blonde slightly nodded. "I'll…just sit here."

Mikage nodded, agreed to let him stay here with her babies. She knelt down to her sons' level and gave each of them a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"You boys be good and watch Daddy, okay? Mommy's gonna go away for awhile," she said sweetly before heading towards the door.

Jack smiled inwardly at the scene between mother and sons. Her sweetness was one of the things he liked about her.

"Mama…." The navy-haired baby called softly. Victor blinked and stared idly as the boys watch their mother disappear among the people by the store.

Jack rested his head against the bench and lay back a bit lazily, his legs stretched out. He folded his fingers over his abdomen as he closed his eyes. Few moments later, he fell into a nap blocking any sound or anything that dared to disturb his nap.

Victor frowned and pounded on the arm rest out of boredom. He stopped as he spotted something shiny a few distances away. His violet eyes widened with curiousness and wonder. He struggled out of his seat and if he was older and could talk like Mommy and Daddy, he would let out a curse at the seatbelt strapping him. The struggling shook the stroller alerting Minoru, making him concern for his younger sibling.

"Vivi? Vicker?"

"Siiiiiniiiiiii!" the blonde baby cried pointing at the shiny thing. His cry wasn't loud enough to wake the older blonde who snored a bit quietly. Minoru peaked and glanced at the shiny thing. Curiousness swam in his chocolate eyes, then shook it off. He glanced at his brother.

"Nonononono!" Minoru said in a chiding voice.

Victor ignored as he tried to struggle in his chair and throwing tantrums. It still wasn't loud enough to wake Jack from his slumber. People passing by glanced at the family….some shook their head in disbelief about their "irresponsible" father. Minoru tried to calm his brother down, but with futile effort. With much struggling and squirming, the brakes on the stroller broke. Victor soon stopped crying and squealed with joy as they headed towards the shiny thing; the blonde baby reaching towards it.

"Anata"

Jack let out a tired groan as he glanced at his wife. "Hmm?"

"I thought I heard Victor…."

Both parents paused for a moment as they heard a loud squeal and horrific scream. Their eyes shrunk almost half the size as the stroller rolled down the hill-like hallway. People jumped out of the way in preventing from getting run over by the out of control stroller.

"MY BABIES!" Mikage screamed in horror.

"Oh….crap…"

Jack had no hesitation of chasing after his sons down the hall with a few curses under his breath.  
>Victor squealed with delight waving his arms in the air with the shiny thing in his grasp. Minoru on the other hand held on for his life and had his eyes closed hoping the ride would stop anytime soon.<p>

A young woman stood in the way of the stroller. Her gaze quickly set onto the stroller as she heard the baby's scream, her amber eyes widened slightly in shock. In a heartbeat and just before she was about to be run over, a raven-haired man jumped in and grasped the side of the stroller, his feet skidded backwards. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to his wife.

"You okay, Aki?" Yusei asked his pregnant wife.

"Okay? OKAY? I just had a heart attack!" Aki screeched angrily, grasping her rapidly beating heart.

Victor laughed heartily like he had fun waving his tiny arms; while Minoru whimpered.

Jack stopped in his tracks as he spotted Yusei and Aki with the boys. He then heaved a sigh of relief.

00000000000

It had been a silent ride home to their apartment. Right after they exited the mall, Mikage scolded Jack of being careless in watching the babies. Just as Jack was about to retort, Mikage refused to listen to anything he was about to say. The blonde was able to escape Aki's scolding about being careless as well….with Yusei holding back his wife before she hurts herself and their unborn baby. Also, the parents returned the shiny thing called "diamond bracelet" to the store owner along with Mikage apologizing; but he was nice enough to give it to her for free.

The door opened revealing the woman of the house then Jack holding the boys in his arms. He glanced down at them. Victor tried to make a spit bubble, while Minoru let out a tired yawn. The father sighed a little.

He somehow hoped his boys would grow up, big enough to watch out for themselves. And soon.

**A/n: an old story written sometime last year. Lol**

**Minoru- age 2**

**Victor- age 1**


End file.
